


And If You're Watching, I'll Make it Good for You

by OhCaptainMyCaptain



Series: Stucky Porn Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breathplay, Bucky can't help but slip into Russian when Steve's drilling him, Cause those super soldiers are sneaky bastards, Choking, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Fantasy of a threesome, God Bless America - Freeform, Implied bottom Tony, Implied top Tony, Jarvis Is A Bro, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sex in Tony's lab, Steve is kinkier than Tony thinks, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, Voyeurism, Warning: NSFW GIFS/images at the end of the story, mentions of other Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain/pseuds/OhCaptainMyCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>PROMPT: VOYEURISM + BREATHPLAY + ANAL PLUG</b>
</p><p>Tony’s almost at the door of his lab when he hears it. It’s low, throaty; just a split second of a thing.</p><p>But it’s undoubtedly the sound of Barnes moaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And If You're Watching, I'll Make it Good for You

**Author's Note:**

> Combination of three prompts:
> 
> **Prompt #1: Voyeurism - preferably Tony accidentally walking in on it**
> 
> **Prompt #2: How about some breathplay?**
> 
> **Prompt #3: Steve keeps filling up Bucky with his come and then shoving an anal plug into him to keep it all trapped**
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been sending me prompts, kinks, etc. for this 30 Day Stucky Challenge. I've gotten some really damn good ones, so feel free to continue to send me your requests either here, or on my [Tumblr](http://ohcaptainmycaptain1918.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> **I do not own any characters, settings, plot lines, concepts, or terminology as created, used, and owned by Marvel Entertainment, LLC ®. This is a work of fanfiction. Furthermore, I do not authorize the re-distribution of this story for the purposes of downloading, printing, or posting the story in its entirety on any other websites without first attaining my consent. Thank you.**

Tony’s almost at the door of his lab when he hears it. It’s low, throaty; just a split second of a thing.

But it’s undoubtedly the sound of Barnes moaning.

Confused, Tony’s brows shoot up to his hairline as he quickly glances behind him, as if expecting to see the ex-Soviet assassin leaning against the wall with that familiar trademark smirk. He’d be staring right at Tony and would make some sort of snide, joking remark about having needed to get his attention – maybe he was looking for Tony to give him a few upgrades to his arm. After all, it had been a while.

He opens his mouth to get Jarvis’s attention – instinctively, that’s the place he always goes. He passes it off as habit (which it is), and nine times out of ten, Tony just acts like he simply enjoys being able to have eyes all over the Tower, reporting back to him like his own personal snitch (which he does). (There’s no denying that having cameras and audio in almost every room in the building makes for some great material, most of which he sifts through when he’s bored and compartmentalizes away when in need of a good quip or some harmless blackmail.)

But the truth is, after everything he’s been through, knowing that he has Jarvis around is sometimes the only thing that stops Tony three heartbeats short from having a panic attack. Because he still has his nightmares – jolts upright, covered in sweat and nearly voicing the scream in his throat, before spending the remaining part of an hour (when they had still been a couple) letting Pepper hold him in an attempt to soothe him back to sleep. Though he likes to come across as being impenetrable, Tony has learned all too well over the past few years in particular that he is _not_ , suit and all. So, having Jarvis being able to see (almost) all and being able to hear his voice and give him the head’s up is more a security blanket than being part of a big joke.

Not that he needs to _admit_ that to anyone, though.

But something stops him as he continues to get closer to his lab. And he may be entirely a little shit – this much, Tony prides himself in being and he’ll even correct you if you say something to the contrary – but no one could ever accuse him of being a liar – so he _knows_ what that reason is. It has everything to do with the fact that the private sex life between Barnes and Rogers has never been all _that_ private, though not for lack of trying on the Captain’s part.

Despite coming from the same time, the two men’s personalities when it comes to sex couldn’t be more different. Whereas Cap is introverted and old-fashioned with regard to his love life, Barnes is – as Tony would say – ‘out and proud, here and queer (get used to it)’. He’s about as in-your-face and free range with his sexual endeavours as Thor; but unlike Thor, who is simply from another fucking planet and has never _really_ understood the dos and donts of human behaviour _anyways_ , Barnes is just a little troublemaker.

He only makes it _too_ easy for the others to hear them; Tony should know. He has exactly eighty-seven audio recordings of the super soldiers’ fuckfests gathered from different sprinklings of rooms all across the Tower that he’s been able to use at the most inopportune – a.k.a _perfect_ – times in order to see how many different shades of red Rogers’s face can get.

What he _doesn’t_ tell anyone is how many nights he can’t help but listen through them again; hard in his pants at the way Barnes proves just _why_ he was called a _Howling_ Commando, while he listens to the unmistaken sound of furniture skidding across the floor, things crashing to the ground, bed frames being _broken_ – all from the sheer tornado of a force they are when they fuck, and _always_ leaving Tony’s imagination running with the possibilities of what could’ve caused the better half of those noises.

Barnes, despite his gruff appearance – long hair that he refuses to cut, a permanent five o’clock shadow that he chooses only to keep clean but never shave – and the fact that he had only a year before been the world’s deadliest trained killer, seems to be about as enthusiastic about taking dick as a slut in a porno. Well, if the audio is anything to go by. Just because everyone’s _used_ to it by now doesn’t mean the majority of them still won’t take every chance they can get their hands on to make casual remarks and throwaway references that leave Cap sputtering with embarrassment and the Sergeant smirking proudly.

But that’s the thing – the hottest thing about those audio files (the fantasies, the hottest motherfucking fantasies Tony can remember having since he was in his first year of college) _isn’t_ Barnes – it’s _Rogers_.

Because sure, with all his moaning and groaning and fucked out pleas, Barnes always sounds like he’d be a glorious sight to behold while his ass is getting pounded into as though everyday were a fucking Fourth of July celebration – and _no one_ assumes anymore that he _isn’t_ the bottom, not from the things they’ve heard. But anyone could assume that just by looking at him, once you got to really know him. You hear some of the things that comes out of his mouth sometimes, and then once you get over the initial shock of accidentally overhearing him screaming for his fellow senior boyfriend to ‘give it to him _harder, сильнее, oh god, baby, harder_ ’, you can only sort of shrug and go, ‘Okay, yeah, that makes sense.’

But _Rogers_ … That’s the one who Tony always wishes he could see in the flesh (both metaphorically and, fuck it, he doesn’t even care, he means it more literally than anything), because his cookie-cutter bullshit persona _completely_ belies the man he hears in those recordings. He can’t even wrap his head around how someone could act like a total Mary Sue – turning scarlet and choking on his tongue like some virgin – at even the most _innocent_ of innuendos, and then turn into _that_ the second he gets his hands on Barnes.

And Tony’s a _genius_. If _he_ can’t get his mind around that one, then it must be a real fucking conundrum.

The door to his lab has been left slightly ajar. Tony can’t help but pick up the pace – _just a few more steps, sweet Jesus it’s_ right _there_ – as adrenaline and an excitement he knows is only 100% inappropriate makes his heart rate quicken. Now that he’s so close, he can hear the faint shuffle of movement and, yep, that is without a doubt, can’t argue it, there’s no denying it, the sound of James ‘Bucky’ Barnes getting fucked.

_“Ohhh fuck… yeah… Steve… Боже мой - oh! Right there… Ngghhh god, baby, don’t stop, oh don’t stop, tрахни меня…”_

Tony, in all good conscience, cannot walk away from the opportunity when _this_ is the one privilege none of them have had yet – to hear is one thing, but to _see_ is another. And despite lacking any sort of filter when it comes to knowing how to quiet themselves, they have always been annoyingly good at making it impossible for anyone to actually walk in on them. (Not that Tony’s tried, and _certainly_ not like Tony’s tried a good dozen times or anything.)

Raising his pointer finger, he places it over his lips and glances up at one of Jarvis’s many cameras – a silent threat that his AI and long-term friend would know well enough to take as, _You interrupt this and make me, I swear I’ll disable you and have a passionate affair with Siri._ When Jarvis doesn’t reply, Tony knows he got the message. Keeping his footsteps as soundless as humanly possible, he walks up to the crack in the door and peers inside the room to see if he can get an eye on the action.

He can, and he does, and they’re _right_ there in perfect view, and his dick immediately hardens from the sudden rush of blood.

Barnes’s clothes are on the floor in a little pathway that leads from the door up to the table. He’s sprawled out butt-ass naked on one of the table tops – unusually clean, so Tony can only assume Rogers meticulously moved everything to a safer spot while Barnes had probably waited, grumbling at his boyfriend's politeness while his hand kept busy down his pants so he didn’t lose his erection. Clearly that hadn’t been a problem, because however long they’ve been at it, Tony can see the long, thick curve of his cock lying idly against his stomach. Even from there, the billionaire can see the sweat making his chest shine and the _ridiculously_ large patch of precome glistening against his abs, surrounding the dark red head of his untouched dick.

He’s got one arm thrown over his forehead, hand clenched into a fist; not enough to shield his eyes, which are entirely focused on Rogers, even from under half-drooped lids. His other arm – _the metal one, the one that by just touching it can almost make Tony jizz in his pants from the sheer beauty of its design_ – is out to the side, gripping the side of the table so hard that it’s amazing he hasn’t broken it under the force. His legs are spread obscenely wide, bent at the knees and dangling in mid-air but also impressively exhibiting effort to not simply go limp. His hair is fanned out all around his head, but it’s sexy as _fuck_ , the way he’s got thick and thin strands alike matted to his face with perspiration. Even from where he’s standing, Tony doesn’t miss the way his muscular body trembles as it slides back and forth across the stainless steel table as he just lies there and lets himself be used.

_“Ah, god, baby, that’s good… Ohhhh… fuck… fuck… ah, please, Stevie…”_

And Rogers… _fucking fucking fuck fuck fuck shit fuck god DAMN._ Tony is fighting tooth and nail to not unzip his pants and start jacking off right there in the hallway. Cap’s on an angle that only really allows him to see the back, semi side of the Captain while getting the perfect view of Barnes. He wishes he could see what sorts of sex faces Rogers makes when he’s giving it good, but he will absolutely _not_ complain about getting such a perfect view of that man’s ass because it is a thing chiseled from fucking marble. Tony doesn’t believe in God, but if God _did_ exist, He’d probably exist _in the form_ of Steve Rogers’s ass.

Unlike his bionic boyfriend, Rogers still has his pants on, hastily shoved down and riding his lower thighs. There’s something hectic about it – it overlooks proper ceremony, _it isn’t the gentlemanly thing to do, that’s not the precious lovemaking he’d always assumed Capsicle was exclusively into_. No, his first impression of the man his father had told him _so_ much about (before they’d found allies in each other and gradually got over the initial weariness) hadn’t been a good one, and with his old-timey bullshit and his absolute _refusal_ to stop acting like a goddamn fucking _old geezer_ in his habits and values, Tony had always just sort of assumed that the guy made love like a Sarah McLaughlin album – every single note being soft and slow and just a _little_ depressing, and left you wanting to throw up in your mouth a bit (or adopt an abused puppy – _seriously_ , Clint _had_ to stop watching those infomercials).

The Captain’s shirt is gone, though, so it’s all smooth, sweaty skin, the rhythmic rolling through his spine that culminates in the sharp thrusts his hips are making, and the flexing of all his (many, _so many, fuck_ ) muscles. He’s got his big, calloused hands on Barnes’s sides. He uses them to rock his lover’s body along the table so it meets the movements of his hips – which are, to say the least, deep and brutal.

Rogers isn’t really all that vocal in comparison to Barnes, but it only makes the sounds he _does_ make all the more precious. Between Barnes’s encouragements and whiney, insatiable pleas, the blond mostly just pants and swallows down large gulps of air loudly. But every few seconds, something in the way Barnes moves, or looks to him, or _sounds_ to him, pulls a breathless, guttural grunt from his broad chest. The first time Tony heard it in an audio recording, his hand had already been fast moving over his cock, and it had made him come without _any_ warning.

Barnes murmurs something under his breath that Tony can’t hear, but it makes the Captain slow down a bit. They exchange a few words at an annoyingly barely audible volume. Then Barnes is smirking, eyes filled with mirth and tongue swiping out to wet his sin of a mouth, and suddenly Rogers’s hips are speeding up and slapping into his ass so loudly that Tony wonders if – and _hopes_ – it hurts in that deliciously addictive way. Barnes’s back arches, which almost makes Tony groan at the sight, and his arm over his forehead flies up and now lies uselessly next to his head, trying to find the other edge of the table to grip onto. When he turns his face in Tony’s general direction, the billionaire is suddenly worried he’ll get caught. (He’s also slightly _thrilled_ at the idea of getting caught…)

But to his disappointment – no, his _relief_ , yeah, that’s the word – Barnes’s eyes are too tightly shut for him to notice anything. His mouth is hanging open, nose scrunched up, as Tony watches just the quickest peeks of Cap’s cock pulling out and then drilling back into him as though his ass were a fucking diamond. Barnes screams with delight every time the blond fully penetrates him, and Tony can’t stand it anymore. He silently and hastily gets his fly undone.

Licking up his palm, he gets a grip on himself and starts stroking. He tries to time the motions of his hand with the pumping of Cap’s hips, but he quickly realizes the error there, in that if he keeps that up, he’ll blow his load at an embarrassingly quick rate – and he wants to make this last. At least, for as long as he can help it. He’s learned from listening that these two can keep it up for _hours_ if they want to, and though he’d love to play the peeping tom for that long, he _knows_ his dick wouldn’t be able to last. But maybe, if he takes the proper precautions, he can give it a solid try.

Barnes, the bastard, makes that _really_ difficult when suddenly he’s gazing up at Rogers with the most fucked out face Tony thinks he’s ever seen a person make, and breathlessly begs, _“Ah god, baby, choke me…”_

Tony’s hand freezes on his cock because _no, there’s no fucking way; fuck him up the fucking_ ass _if moral, perfect, Good Guy Captain America would ever be as kinky as to—_

 _“Yeah?”_ Rogers husks, almost so quiet that Tony misses it, and then his brain fries because he’d never _once_ heard him speak in the recordings before. And he _knows_ he would’ve remembered something like that. Tony wonders if he fell into a coma at some point and he’s living through some wonderful near-death experience like in _It’s a Wonderful Life_. It _feels_ like it’s Christmas.

It’s the tone with which he asks it – like he _knows_ what Barnes wants and he _knows_ he can give it to him good, and Tony realizes, _shit,_ they must’ve done this before. If _that_ isn’t enough to make him want to suddenly come on the spot, it certainly is when Barnes moans and licks his lips again and says with a rush of air, _“Fuck, yeah, baby, please… Put your hand on my throat; wanna feel you squeeze until I can’t breathe… Unh! Steve… baby… oh please, baby, baby choke me, make me black out…”_

And then Cap fucking _does_ it.

Barnes barely has the last sentence out when Rogers, never breaking his stride, reaches his right hand out and full on _grabs_ the brunet by the throat. He clutches his fingers so hard that Tony can physically _see_ the way they dig into Barnes’s skin. He doesn’t know which is hotter: witnessing the pinnacle of American wholesomeness and patriotism fucking _choke_ someone while he’s fucking them senseless, or the wheezing, airless gasp that gets trapped in Bucky’s throat while he does it. The only thing he knows for sure is that he has to tighten his grip and squeeze the base of his cock abruptly in order to stop himself from _actually_ climaxing.

Barnes’s eyes roll up into his head in ecstasy, and Rogers only seems to get even more fueled by this. Tony’s eyes widen – his heart beat now in his ears as he feels his chest starting to grow hot enough to sweat under his shirt – when the super soldier possessively leans down and licks a stripe over Barnes’s right nipple before sealing his mouth over it and biting down. The action causes Bucky’s body to spasm tautly beneath him, and another loud sliver of a croak to get squeezed out of his throat – the most he can manage at the moment.

Tony bites his lip so hard to stay quiet that he thinks he can taste blood. It only makes him hotter; he wonders if _Cap_ were the one fucking into him like that – how big is his dick? He hasn’t really gotten to see it fully yet; how would it feel? – if the Captain would lean down like that and suck it right off his bottom lip. He wonders if maybe instead, Rogers would fuck him just like that, just right there, the way he is with Barnes… while the latter stood on the other side and bent over so he could tongue-fuck Tony’s mouth and get that blood all over his ex-Soviet tongue.

_Turn his lips as red as Communism._

Rogers hunches over Barnes now; keeping himself held up by his left hand while the right is still pressing its palm against his boyfriend’s jugular. Tony knows that thanks to both of their versions of the serum, either man could hold his breath for an irregular length of time if need be. He wonders if Bucky’s _letting_ himself do that right now or if he’s purposely let all the air out from his lungs so that he can hit his breaking point sooner. It’s as if Barnes _wants_ Rogers to make him pass out – Tony can only hope so. He’s never considered himself interested in breathplay, but he suddenly finds himself wanting to see the exact same thing.

He’s so hard - hot and clammy – in his hand that Tony’s physically hurting. He’s used to having to repetitively re-lick his palm whenever he does this without lube, so he can keep things slick and stop himself from chaffing. But with all the precome leaking from his tip, making the slide effortless, Tony knows he won’t have to do that now. The last time he could remember being this turned on was the first time he’d ever slept with Pepper – _Christ,_ if he actually _were_ in the middle of that super soldier sandwich, he doesn’t think he’d even make it out of it clinically _alive._

He burns into his memory the look on the Captain’s face; the way he stares down at his childhood best friend with a hungry, dominant snarl – _a face Tony never thought he could even be capable of_ – as he breathes roughly through clenched teeth. Barnes, on the other hand, is falling apart. He continues to make consensual choking sounds, soft and pitchy and _blissed out_ , as his face grows redder and redder. His legs are twitching and it’s as though he’s _trying_ to roll his hips to meet Rogers’s thrusts, but Tony realizes he could also just be feigning the struggle to break away – _and it shouldn’t be so fucking hot, but it is._

 _“You gonna come for me, Buck?”_ Cap growls under his breath. Tony isn’t even sure if Barnes is capable of _hearing_ him anymore, but he sees the flushed erection against the brunet’s belly give an excited twitch. Tony suddenly wonders just how much of this is part of the game for them, this act – just how much of Barnes’s past training he uses for the greater good _now_ ; being able to perfectly control his body to make it look like he’s completely at Rogers’s mercy, while mentally, he still retains the perfect amount of control.

Tony’s fist is flying over his cock now. The only reason the two soldiers can’t hear the slick, squelching sounds of his movements or the quick, rough breaths he’s taking through his nose is because _their_ noises are loud enough to mask them. He watches their little show – feeling delightfully naughty at being privy to something no one else is supposed to see but them – and revels in the sight of those two _beautiful_ men (easily two of the hottest people he’s ever seen, if not _the_ hottest).

While he appreciates the view, he can’t help but let his mind run away with thoughts of what Cap’s cock would feel like stretching him open; if he likes getting his balls sucked. He tries to mentally create the sensation of how the cool metal of Barnes’s bionic fingers would feel as they played around inside of him – the sounds he’d make while _Tony_ fucked his ass raw, maybe while choking _himself_ on Rogers’s dick. He knows Barnes, from the sounds of it, always tends to be the bottom, but he pictures how he would look if he had Tony on his knees and forearms; knees bent and squatting behind him as he held onto the billionaire’s back to steady himself and slid in and out of Tony’s asshole.

His back would probably look just as toned and ripped as Cap’s does now… His long brown hair, curtaining his face as his head hunched forward in concentration and masked it, making him look as deadly and predatory as his old mask had made him look. Tony would probably quiver all over and cry out hoarsely at the brutal, relentless sting of being jack-hammered into, but in his fantasy, he finds comfort in Rogers lying on his side in front of him… running his fingers of one hand through his hair – maybe tugging on it – as he stared at him with that same heated intensity he’s giving Barnes on that table. If the Captain told him to come, Tony would instantly follow orders.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Rogers straightens back up and quickly releases his hand from his lover’s throat. Barnes seems to expand as he gasps loud and long, suddenly able to breathe again. He’s shaking so hard now that the blond physically has to grab his hips again to steady him. Tony worries for a moment that the reason Cap stopped was maybe because he’d actually started to _injure_ Barnes (making him panic absurdly because if he had to run in there right now to give CPR or something, his naked erection _might_ make the whole thing a little uncomfortable for all of them).

But suddenly Barnes, struggling for air and _all_ , reaches a new level of desperate that even _Tony_ could never have imagined, even with his very _vivid_ imagination. He arches and throws his arms up, clutching onto his own hair as he wheezes and seems to struggle to find words. Then he’s just as quickly reaching out and running his hands from Rogers’s arms to his chest and to the back of his neck like he doesn’t even know where to put them. _Then_ he’s running them up his own body and using his metal fingers to pinch his left nipple while the nails of his flesh and blood hand rake along his stomach, leaving four thin, red lines in their wake.

He’s only _just_ able to form coherent words when he croaks in a fucked voice entirely unlike his own, _“More… Пожалуйста… Make me come, m’gonna come… Oh… Oh god… Я хочу тебя…”_

And then the Captain cuts out the moan _just_ spilling from Barnes’s parted lips by _covering his mouth and nose with both hands_ and pounding into him so hard that the bolts securing the table to the ground _break_ , causing it to sway in tandem with their rhythm. Tony’s eyes bulge from his skull and his jaw actually drops when _that_ makes Barnes suddenly snap his back off the table with a shrill, muffled noise as his swollen cock suddenly erupts. The soldier’s chest and stomach become streaked with thick, white streams of come, and Tony wishes he could shout for Rogers to bend down and lick it up. _Now_ Barnes is struggling to gasp, but when Cap makes to pull his hands back to let him, Barnes _grabs his wrists and keeps them there_ , shooting him a fierce look and a violent shake of the head. Somehow, it makes Tony think that he knows who’s _really_ in control whenever they do this shit.

He’s dreaming, he must be dreaming or maybe he fell and hit his head on the way to the lab or maybe he’s fucking _dead_ for all he knows, but he doesn’t care because just when he thinks that _nothing_ could top that sight, Cap does finally releases Barnes – and as the brunet now writhes around like a fucked out little whore, covered in come and sweat while he grins with eyes closed and gasps and gets to vocalize those trademark moans again… Cap pulls out and jerks his cock fast and rough. Tony can finally see it now and it is _massive_. The realization suddenly makes him feel _very_ disappointed that he couldn’t get a better view of that big dick forcing Barnes’s tight little asshole nice and wide; he’s probably gaping right now. It’d be so easy if he were in there to take over; shove his own dick in the empty space and fill the soldier’s hungry hole back up.

The blond grunts, quick and throaty under his breath, as he stares down at his own erection. Barnes pushes himself up onto his elbows so he can get a look too, and Tony’s thrusting his hips into his fist because he’s so close, he’s so fucking close, and if Cap could be a bro and just shoot his load all over his gorgeous boyfriend’s chest, too, he mentally promises he will _never_ make fun of his age again (for at least a week).

What he gets is even better than that. Barnes gives the Captain this absolutely _filthy_ Cheshire grin (and it makes sense why, from all the stories he’s heard, it alone had wooed so many people into bed with him); his grey eyes are still dark and _teasing_ and sexy as hell, even though Cap had just made a complete mess of him. Then the fucker settles back down, lifts his spread legs higher into the air, and uses his flesh and metal hands to fucking _spread himself open and bear his red and abused hole as a goddamn fucking target for his boyfriend’s come shot._

And what’s fucking worse? Tony notices that his hole is already _leaking_ with it. How many fucking times had Rogers already filled him up today?!

That’s when it suddenly dawns on him and he doesn’t know _how_ he hadn’t realized it before: they’re in his lab. They’re _fucking in his lab_. His _lab_ , which Tony knows for certain is _filled_ with his AI’s cameras. _He fucking has this on film._ He can watch it back from different angles as many times as his filthy heart desires (and already, he knows he’ll be watching it at least a good five or six times that night alone, unless he comes so much that he dies first, which could be a real possibility).

His orgasm crashes over him the _second_ he hears the blond release a soft groan and watches the tip of his super soldier dick suddenly start spitting beautiful strands of come onto Barnes’s ass. Cap is standing close enough so that he can purposely aim the majority of it in and around his boyfriend’s hole, and Barnes just tries to twist to the side with an _amused_ expression to see if he can get a look-see.

Tony has to clasp his left hand over his mouth and quickly shove the tip of his dick _back_ into the waistline of his underwear so he doesn’t shoot off everywhere. He squeezes his eyes shut and has to hold his breath to stop himself from letting loose the stuttered wheeze threatening to reveal his location. He shudders from head to toe until the feeling passes and then carefully puts himself away and zips his fly back up with shaking hands.

When he opens his eyes again, he almost wishes he hadn’t. Not because now, the two soldiers have fallen into their easy domestic nature of grinning at each other stupidly and murmuring things Tony can’t hear while chuckling back and forth – nah, even for him, who has never really been all that comfortable with sentiment… there’s still a part of him that likes seeing them both so happy, namely because he’d spent so much time around them both when all they ever seemed to do was mope.

No, it’s because when he peers back in, he sees Rogers running his finger around Barnes’s hole; gathering the ejaculation – scooping it up – and pushing it _inside_ of the brunet’s body. They chit chat amongst themselves under their breath while the Captain does it - as if this were a normal, everyday occurrence for them. But Barnes is still licking his lips with every few breaths, and when Cap slides his finger inside of him, he bites his lip and lets his head fall back between his shoulder blades with closed eyes and an otherwise peaceful expression.

 _“You sure you won’t be uncomfortable with it during dinner?”_ he hears Rogers ask as he walks out of view. His voice is right back to sounding the way it always does whenever he talks to his best friend: sunny, light, _so damn in love_. _“You do remember that tonight’s movie night, yeah? That means group dinner and then having to sit around for four or five hours.”_

Barnes has one of his _own_ fingers shoved up himself now, as though trying to keep anything from spilling, and he replies casually, _“Yeah, it’s fine. I like the feel of it anyways; kinda burns. Reminds me that I’ve got you in me like that.”_

The blond chuckles as he walks back into Tony’s line of sight – with a goddamn fucking _anal plug_ in his hand. This is the best day of his whole fucking life. The sight of Cap working it into Barnes’s body – drawing out a throaty groan of pleasure from the soldier as he’s stretched open again – is now Tony’s new favourite thing in the world. He watches Cap survey it once it’s fully inside and gives one small, approving nod.

 _“Whatever makes you happy, Buck,”_ he replies all sappy-like; as if he wasn't just choking the shit out of him and drilling his prostate not a minute or two before.

Barnes just grins and wiggles his ass a bit. _“Snug and secure… Can’t wait for you to put more into me later. Might have to make some bullshit excuse and sneak you off while Sam’s going on one of his tangents and have you bend me over the bathroom counter.”_

Tony’s expecting bashful Rogers to make an appearance again now that the sexual high has ebbed, but to his surprise, the blond just takes Barnes’s chin and leans in, giving him a slow, burning kiss. When he pulls back, Tony thinks he can hear him murmur something like, _“How long you reckon we should let them keep thinking that it was your idea that I always get you screamin’ like this?”_

And then Tony quickly turns and books it from the hallway because there’s _no fucking way_ that this was all _Steve Rogers’s_ doing all this fucking time. He has to consult his audio recordings for any clues (and that’s _all_ , officer, _I swear_ ).

* * *

That night, while they’re all in the middle of watching _Pacific Rim_ , Tony notices from the corner of his eye Barnes whispering into Rogers’s ear. They’re murmuring under their breath so no one else can hear, but Barnes has that glint in his eyes again, and now that he knows their secret, he thinks he can see the faintest hint of a smile on Cap’s lips. When Barnes excuses himself to go look for something to drink and Cap follows him with some lame excuse a minute later, Tony wonders why Rogers had spent that entire _minute_ that Barnes had been gone looking straight at Tony – and smirking. 

It looks like Steve Rogers _winks_ before heading out the room to go fuck his ex-Soviet assassin boyfriend in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translations (feel free to correct me and I will make appropriate changes):
> 
> сильнее - harder (*thank you to CloudCuckooLander for making the correction about this one <3)
> 
> Боже мой - my god/oh my god
> 
> tрахни меня - fuck me
> 
> пожалуйста - please
> 
> я хочу тебя - I want you
> 
> Stucky-inspired gifs/pics for today:
> 
> 1\. I just really like this one haha
> 
> 2\. I like to imagine this is Bucky and Steve (or even Chris and Seb haha)
> 
> 3\. Aaaaand I like to believe that this is Steve riding Buck
> 
> See you next time, you little sex monkeys!


End file.
